The Fall and Rise of a Titan
by S.M.Odell.13
Summary: 1 day tragedy struck & took the life of the Teen Titan Raven. 2 years have passed & Starfire decides that it is now time to move on & continue with her and Nightwing's wedding like her friend would want. On the big day, the fallen Titan interrupts the wedding, causing chaos & testing friendships. Could this be the same Raven that once loved the Titans? Based on Show and Comics. R&R
1. Prologue: The Last Time

**Prologue: The Last Time**

It was a normal Tuesday, rather sunny, but not too hot. The Titans were carrying about their business at home. Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing a video game, Robin and Starfire were talking about their wedding plans, and Raven was sitting at the table reading one of her books.

Raven did however find it unusual that noise and gossip had died down since the announcement of her friends engagement. The day it was announced, the entire city was completely roaring with excitement for a whole week. Robin wanted to keep it quiet, but of course Starfire couldn't contain her joy. Still Raven was happy for her friends. She also enjoyed watching Beast Boy get angry when he realized he lost his bet to Cyborg.

Raven continued reading when the crime alert suddenly went off. Robin and Cyborg quickly jumped to the computer. Starfire hurried to Robin's side as Beast Boy wined about bad timing. Raven stood off to the side like always watching the monitors.

"The signals coming from the park up down town." Cyborg announced. "It's Plasmus."

"The park? Oh no there must be little children there. We must hurry so they are no longer in danger!" Starfire gasped. Since Robin proposed to her she had been thinking a lot about children lately.

"Geez, why couldn't Plasmus wait another five minutes? I was totally about to kick Cy's digital butt!" Beast Boy complained. To everyone his words sounded selfish, but Raven could understand him a little. She could sense that for the past few days Beast Boy had been going through a lot of stress, she did not know why though. It didn't seem like Beast Boy to keep something from his friends.

"Sorry Beast Boy but we have more important things to worry about." Robin answered stepping into role of leader. The computer's alert went off again revealing two more areas under attack.

Robin looked to everyone. "Listen up team. Cyborg you and Starfire head to the park where Plasmus is attacking. Beast Boy, you and Raven head to the uptown bank. Dr. Light is robbing it as we speak."

"And you Robin?" Starfire asked.

"I'm heading to central. Johnny Rancid stirring up trouble again."

"Robin, do you think it is such a good idea for us to split up like this?" Starfire asked worried.

"Don't worry Star." he answered. "Dr. Light is easy to take out, and Johnny Rancid will be a piece of cake. As soon as I'm done I'll be there with you against Plasmus."

Raven tried to assure her. "Robin's right. Besides, Dr. Light is so weak even Beast Boy could take him alone."

"Yeah totally dude." Beast Boy nodded with a smile that suddenly turned angry. "HEY! Whats that supposed to mean?!"

Starfire giggled and smiled. "Very well friends. We shall meet soon and become victorious."

Robin nodded and shouted "TITANS GO!"

This would be the last time these five heroes would be together.


	2. Chapter 1

Starfire was looking through the guest list again making sure everything was in order. She had never worried so much about an arrangement. But then of course it was her wedding day tomorrow. What should have been giving her great joy was unfortunately only giving her sadness. Nightwing had asked her many times if she wished to cancel again, but she decided it needed to be done. They had already tried to get married twice but with no success. But the young Tameranean knew in her heart, that her dear best friend would want her to be happy. Cyborg walked into the living room from working out in the gym and saw her siting at the table alone.

"What you up to Star?" he asked.

"Just going over the list of guests for the wedding." she replied.

"Again?" He raised his eyebrow. "You do know that the wedding is tomorrow right? It's kind of late to be making changes." He sat next to her looking at the list as well.

"Yes it is foolish of me to do this. I guess I am just nervous about tomorrow." She smiled a little.

After years of living with her, it was easy to tell when Starfire was lying. Cyborg gave her a big hug to assure her that he was there for her. She gently started to cry again. This was a routine thing every now and then.

"I am sorry Cyborg." she whispered. "It has been two years since our friend had past away and I still must rely on you all for comfort."

"Hey hey, its okay Star. Don't go beaten yourself up." He said calmly. "I miss her too. Its not easy. She was more than just a teammate. She was family. We're all in this together. And I'll always have your back." He smiled at her with that brotherly smile of his making her smile back.

"Whoa dude, is the best man already moving in on the bride?!" Beast Boy called out as he stood in the doorway with that devilish smile of his.

"You must be talkin bout you, you little Grass Stain. Since theres two best men and I'm innocent as a angel." Cyborg replied.

Starfire smiled more as her friends began their friendly quarrel.

"Oh yeah sure. Is that what the app you installed in your head said?" Beast Boy plopped down on the couch. "So what you guys really up to?"

"Looking at the guest list." Cyborg chuckled.

"Again?" Beast Boy raised his eyebrow. "Anyhow, isn't it Nightwing's job to be comforting the bride to be?"

"He is at the club of countries of making the last minute wedding arrangements." she answered her green friend.

"And I just got done with them." Nightwing spoke as he entered the room.

Starfire smiled and flew over to him and embraced him in a big Tameranean hug, not noticing Nightwing cringe from her strength. Though he didn't mind. He had gotten used to it for so long that now its only a sting.

"Haha so what is my bride to be been up to?"

"Going over the guest list." Beast Boy answered.

"Again?" Nightwing raised his eyebrow.

Starfire giggled bashfully as he smiled and caressed her cheek then kissed her full of love, until Beast Boy suddenly interrupted the moment.

"Okay okay break it up! Save it for the honeymoon guys."

"Yeah" Cyborg agreed. "Besides we got something important to do tonight. Bachelor Party!"

Nightwing looked to them. "Whoa whoa guys. I thought we agreed no bachelor parties. It's not fair to Starfire."

"Aw come on dude! It's tradition! If you guys want I'll throw Star a bachelorette party. I'll even be a chippendale for the ladies." Beast Boy smiled like he was hot stuff.

Starfire could not help but laugh and smile.

"No no thank you for your offer but I will be fine. I do not need a party for bachelorettes. But you should have your party though my love."

Nightwing looked to her. "But Starfire..."

"None of the buts. I insist that you all have your fun. As Beast Boy says, it is tradition in your planet's culture. I would feel terrible if you did not partake." She kissed his cheek and smiled as Nightwing blushed.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

She nodded happily. Nightwing kissed her hand and smiled. "Okay."

Cyborg and Beast Boy cheered and basically pushed Nightwing down the hall to change into to casual clothes. Minutes later, they all walk back and head towards the elevator. Starfire stood in the kitchen and watched them as they left. Cyborg stopped and walked back to Starfire.

"Hey Star," he asked. "you sure this is okay? I mean...I understand this isn't fair for you. Its bad enough that Dick's got two best men and you don't even have-"

"I insist. Everything is fine." She stopped him and smiled kindly. "Raven would've wanted us to move forward. Besides, even if I did have one it would not be the same without her. It's best this way. I give the pinky of my promise, I am okay."

He watched her and nodded slowly and patted her shoulder. "I better get to the guys. BB will probably try to drive the T-car again. Or knowing him something worse." He showed slight worry at the thought then smiled and left to the garage.

Starfire made some mouth worms as a snack and sat on the couch to watch a movie. Towards the middle of the movie, she looked to the spot on the couch where Raven always sat. Very slowly tears formed in her eyes. How she wished she could go for one day without crying. She had heard that on Earth, most humans could not cry over the loss of a loved one in just a matter of months. But it was not easy for Starfire. She had lost more than a teammate. More than a friend. She had lost a sister. A true sister.

"I do not know how." she spoke softly. "I do not know why. But I keep having this feeling, that you are not gone. That you are still here...Raven"


	3. Chapter 2

Starfire walked inward to where the middle of the bank was, where she found Beast Boy sitting on his knees. "Beast Boy! Are you alright?" As she would often hurry to her friend's side she suddenly walked slowly to him, feeling uncertainty and fear in the air. As she moved closer, she could hear him mumble something but could barely make it out. "Beast Boy?"

"Every time...it happens...every...single...time..." the young shape shifter whispered. "Why...why..."

He would not turn to Starfire. But she wondered if he even knew she was there.

"Beast Boy, what has happened? Where is our friend Raven?" she asked. "Please Beast Boy. Please tell me. Where is Raven? We must find her."

He slowly turned his head to her and she shrieked in horror. Beast Boy's eyes were bright red and his face had shifted into something monstrous. He laughed at the scared Titan.

"She's right here Starfire...don't you see?" He held up Raven's blue cloak that was now in shreds.

"NO! This can not be! What has happened to you?"

Cyborg appeared beside her, his face monstrous as well. "What's the matter Star? You scared?! This is what happens on Earth! Death is every where! No one is safe!" He tried grabbing for her but she evaded him frightened.

As she backed up she felt Robin wrap his gentle arms around her. "Oh Robin please help me. I am frightened."

"Starfire...whats the matter? Your acting like you've seen a monster... " Robin chuckled unfamiliarly. She looked up at him and his usual charming smile was stretched to a very scary smile as that of a deranged clown. Soon her friends laughter grew louder and crazier as they slowly grabbed for her.

As she flew up into the sky, she saw red darkness fill the sky as Raven appeared before her. "Raven! Raven what is happening? What has happened to our friends? Our city? What has happened to you?!"

Raven looked up at her with four red eyes. "The End Starfire..."

"But Raven! Do you not remember? We defeated the Evil Trigon!"

"No Starfire..." Raven spoke her voice becoming more demonic. "This is the end for YOU!" Raven struck Starfire through her chest viciously.

* * *

Starfire awoke in great fear as she looked around to find herself in her room. She felt her chest seeing no wounds or scars. It had all been a horrible nightmare.

"Perhaps it is the wedding sickness with jitters." Starfire layed back down to try and fall back asleep when she heard the boys come home.

"Thanks for the party bros...but I think I'm gonna get some snoozing..." Nightwing sounded as if he had indeed been partying. He would not be sharing a room with Starfire that night for she was wary about the wedding curse. But she got up to listen just to make sure her future husband did make it into the tower okay.

"Yeah buddy good luck finding your bed." Cyborg chuckled.

"Dude was that a bachelor party or what?" Beast Boy said as he laid down on the couch.

"Yeah man it was...that is if you minus all that stuff you pulled all night."

Starfire stood still. She did not like to eavesdrop but if it involved Nightwing, she needed to know.

"What's got your gears rusted over?" Beast Boy asked.

"You know what man." Cyborg replied. "You were unbelievable tonight. Throwing yourself at all those women. Trying to get Dick and I to go do stuff we obviously didn't want to do. Dang man you even tried to pick fights with every guy you bumped into you."

"Not my fault." Beast Boy shrugged.

"B seriously used to you were always fun to hang out with. Didn't want any trouble. Always nice to your fellow man. But I gotta be honest you've been acting like a real jerk since..."

Starfire listened closely.

"Since what?..." Beast Boy finally asked.

"Since Raven died..."

There was a long silence. Finally Cyborg broke it.

"Gar...you can talk to me about this stuff. We are all hurting still. I know you won't admit it but I really feel like something happened between you two that your not telling me. I know its none of my business but-"

"Your right." Beast Boy interrupted. "It is none of your business. So why don't you drop it?"

"Man I'm just trying to help you. What you went through was a horrible thing. I don't blame you for getting scared from that."

"I SAID DROP IT!" Beast Boy growled ripping the couch with his claws.

The two stared at each other for what felt like hours. Starfire held her breath as she could only hear Beast Boy's harsh breathing slowly die down as he calmed himself.

"Vic...dude i'm sorry...I didn't mean to yell at ya..."

Cyborg took his best friend into his big bro hug. For a man who was half machine he could feel the sadness and anger that filled up his green friend.

Reluctant at first, Beast Boy finally hugged him back and spoke softly. "I know your trying to help Vic...but this whole thing...I don't know if it could be fixed."

"Of course it can man." Cyborg replied. "It will just take time. But we'll fix it together."

"Dude wouldn't it be better to just buy a new sofa? You know we're not good at sewing. I know you love it but let's face it, the tear will get bigger and bigger if we try to fix it."

Cyborg jokingly shoved his buddy back. "Always gotta ruin the moment don't you, you Grass Stain?"

"Haha Dude you need to come up with a better name. You use that one way too much." Beast Boy laughed as he seemed to show bits of his old self again. "Well we better turn in. Big day tomorrow."

"Yep sure is man. I'll catch ya in the morning." Cyborg replied. "Oh and don't forget. Nightwing said no farm animal noises during his wedding vows to Star."

"Awwwwww! Way to ruin the fun Birdie Boy!" Beast Boy kicked the carpet and mumbled all the way to his room.

It was nice to see her friends joke around like old times again. She hoped that perhaps her friends would indeed have a good time tomorrow.

As she walked back to her room, her thoughts began to wonder. She did wish Raven was still there with them. She would have been Starfire's maid of honor, which is why Starfire could not bring herself to give the role to someone else.

"Oh dear friend Raven. I am trying so hard to move on. But after all we had been through, I can not find it within myself to accept your absence. Oh how I wish you could tell me what to do like you used to. How I wish you could guide me once more."


	4. Chapter 3

"DUDE! Why won't this stupid thing tie already?!" said a frustrated Beast Boy as he messed with his bow tie.

Cyborg chuckled and shook his head. "Here man let me give ya a hand."

Cyborg took the tie off and gently started tying the bow for him.

"Didn't your old man ever teach you how to tie one of these when you were a kid?" He asked.

"Nah dude." said the shapeshifter. "I never spent that much time with him. He was always busy with work. Plus we didn't attend traditional wedding's in the jungle. There was one I went to where they said dancing was the real language of love. Ah it was so awesome dude." He smiled as he remembered that event.

"Haha. Sounds like you've had your fair share of weddings."

"Eh I've been to a couple. I wouldn't call myself an expert though."

Cyborg spoke calmly. "You ever think you might tie the knot someday?"

There was a minute of silence before Beast Boy answered.

"No way dude. The married life isn't for me. Why would I want to settle down any way? I'm a chick magnet. I couldn't disappoint the ladies."

Cyborg watched his friend then finished tying his bow tie. "Alright your all set. You can go on with your bad self now."

Beast Boy looked in the mirror. "Wowzers. Dude I totally look like a secret agent!" He posed while looking in the mirror. "The names Man...'Beast' Man. Woo chow!"

"Okay Agent Double O Negative, move aside I gotta make sure I look good for the wedding too." Cyborg said as he shoved Beast Boy aside.

"Hey! Watch the suit its a rental!"

"Heres an idea BB why don't you check on the Groom and see how he's doing?" Cyborg suggested.

"Awww do I have to? I mean I know he's our friend and leader and all, but the guy gets on my nerves. I mean ever since that Super Bowl party I've felt kind of uncomfortable around him. Remember that? Him running around like a wild animal and eating all the chips. Dude he even jumped on top of a table and started singing 'Who Let the Dogs Out.'"

Cyborg turned to him. "B. That was you."

Beast Boy stood still as his cleared his throat. "Well I um better go check on the groom and make sure he doesn't have cold feet."

"Yo make sure he's ready we have to head over to the Country Club soon."

Beast Boy walked down the hall to Nightwing's room and lifted his hand and knocked on the door.

"Hey uh, Nightwing. You almost ready? Cy says we need to head over to your wedding in a few minutes."

Nightwing called out. "Yeah almost ready. Give me a few more minutes."

"Dude it is not normal for a dude to spend ten hours fixing his hair. The continents are literally moving faster than you!"

"It does not take me ten hours!" Nightwing protested.

After laughing quietly, he wandered down the hall trying to pass the time. He then stopped suddenly. Without realizing it, he looked to his right and found himself in front of the door that belonged to Raven. He stared at it for what felt like hours and gently touched the engraved name that remained on the door. Beast Boy could remember how after her death he would sit in there, every day, sometimes even slept in there, reading through her books hoping to find someway to bring her back, even though he knew it would be impossible. He was only human. He had no magical abilities. He remembered how he had broken down intensely the night before the funeral. He's denial consuming him, he's complete hatred for himself grew and grew. He remembered how he had tried to hurt himself. Cyborg had showed up just in time to stop him. No one had been in that room since the funeral.

What really troubled him was why did he react the way he did. Sure Raven was a good friend of his, yes it was terrible. But he couldn't understand why he would go so far as to harm himself over it. He wasn't even involved in her death. But then if that was true then why did he feel so guilty. All he remembered from that day was Dr. Light's weapon activating, and Cyborg telling him that Raven didn't make it. He had asked to see her but Cyborg told him there was nothing left except the broach that she wore on her cloak and ash. But even then he was devastated. But even now after two years Beast Boy felt like that wasn't what happened. What was it that he didn't know. Was someone hiding something from him? Would he ever know the truth? He didn't know.

He wondered if her room still looked the same after all this time. But he would not dare go in. At least not today. Maybe in another year or so. When he is ready. Although, he did wondered that if he did try to go in, if Raven would suddenly appear and yell at him and call him an idiot like she always did. He smiled at this thought. Those were indeed wonderful memories.

"Yo BB! Where you at? We gotta go!" Cyborg called from the elevator.

"Coming!" He took one last look at the door and hurried to them as they stood in the elevator.

* * *

As the guys arrived at the country club they found that most of the guests were already arriving. All of Titans East, Argent, Kid Flash, which meant that Jinx would be around somewhere. It appeared that almost all of the Titans from around the globe were there.

"Hmm..." Beast Boy put his finger to his chin in thought.

Nightwing sighed. "What now?"

"Oh nothing I was just expecting Batman to be here." He shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well. I guess you weren't his favorite sidekick after all."

"What makes you think I wouldn't show up?" a dark groggily voice said.

"GAAAH!" Beast Boy shrieked and jumped on top of Cyborg. As he turned to look, he saw the Dark Knight himself walk from out of the shadows.

"Dude! You seriously need to wear a bell or something!" said the spooked hero.

Batman looked to Nightwing and patted his shoulder. "Congratulations Nightwing. Alfred will be in soon to congratulate you."

"Thanks Batman." Nightwing nodded.

"Now if you will excuse me." said Batman. "I'm going to get some refreshments. My throat is sore for some odd reason."

As he excused himself, Beast Boy got down off of his friend and straightened himself up.

"Haha you should've seen how scared you looked." chuckled Cyborg.

"I wasn't scared!" Beast Boy protested. "I was just being polite thats all."

Cyborg looked to Nightwing. "So let me get this straight. Batman will show up to your wedding as Batman. But his butler can just show up anywhere with him? A butler with the same name as multi-millionaire Bruce Wayne's butler. Won't somebody put two and two together."

"Whoa!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "Bruce Wayne has a butler named Alfred too?!"

Nightwing whispered to Cyborg. "I don't think Batman has anything to worry about."

As everyone started to get seated, Beast Boy walked down the hall to the Bride's quarters and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Starfire called out.

"It's your knight in shining armor! I've come to rescue you from this evil place!" Beast Boy said with a daring voice.

Starfire giggled. "You may come in Beast Boy. But I wish not to be taken any where at the moment."

He smiled and walked in, closing the door behind him.

"Whats cookin good lookin?" He said with a grin.

Starfire turned to him from her mirror and smiled. "I am afraid that I am not doing the cooking very well. I am rather nervous."

"What? You shouldn't be nervous. I guarantee you are the most prettiest girl at this wedding." He smiled to her. "Trust me. All the guys that are here are actually in tears cause they lost their chance at sweeping you off your feet."

Starfire couldn't help but laugh. "Oh Beast Boy, despite what the others think, I have always found your jokes quite amusing."

"Huh? That wasn't a joke. I was actually quite serious."

Starfire giggled again then looked at herself in the tall mirror again.

"Do you think this will please Dick?" she asked softly.

"Are you kidding? He will be completely stunned when he sees you walk down the isle in this." He smiled and looked up at her. He knew he was right. Despite not wanting any bridesmaids, he and Cyborg actually insisted on helping find her her dress. And they were very proud of themselves. It suited Starfire well. A classic yet modern gown with a touch of a Tamaranean crown representing her title. Despite her giving it up years ago.

He then looked at her closely. "Oh Star wait a sec, your eyeliner is smearing."

He took her hand and sat her down at the desk and gently helped her fix her makeup.

"Beast Boy, I did not know you knew how to apply the female cosmetics." she said impressed.

"Haha, I used to watch my mom apply hers when she and my dad would go out." He chuckled. "I used to tell her, 'But mama, your already pretty. You don't need makeup.' Then she would always say 'Theres nothing wrong with adding a little something extra, just to help a woman feel pretty.'" He smiled at that memory.

"You truly loved her didn't you." she said softly.

"Still do." Beast Boy shook the memory and went back to Starfire's makeup. "Any how, with that knowledge, I have a feeling I know how your makeup got smeared. Mind telling me why the beautiful bride is all teary eyed?"

She giggled. "Oh Beast Boy, you should know it is an Earth custom to cry upon a wedding day."

"Star. I'm gonna say this as nice as possible. You suck at lying." He grinned. "Even though that is true."

"I am sorry. I had just always imagined that...Raven would be here, helping me with all this." she looked to him as he paused and sat quietly for a moment.

"Oh..." he said. "I understand..."

"You do?" she asked.

"Yes..." His eyes suddenly became big and teary eyed. "You never wanted me to be your maid of honor thats why you told me no!"

Starfire laughed. "No Beast Boy that is not it!"

"No! I see how it is. We live a cruel world after all. A woman can vote, but a hansom, green heartthrob can't be a maid of honor." He gasped in horror. "I thought you were different from the others!"

Starfire laughed and hugged her dear friend. "Oh Beast Boy you always know how to make me smile. You are like the brother to me."

"Aw shucks." He chuckled. He then looked to her and spoke softly. "Hey. She'd be happy for you."

She smiled up at him. "Thank you Garfield. For everything."

He grinned and looked at the clock. "Oh its almost time. I better send your nanny in here to help you down the isle."

Starfire became excited when her K'norfka walked in the room.

"Galfore!" She cheered as she greeted him with a hug. "It is truly glorious to see you here on the day of my wedding! I was afraid you may not attend due to your duties as Grand Ruler of Tamaran."

"I would not miss this for all the Zorkaberries in the all the galaxy! I am so happy to see you my little Bumgorf." he said.

Beast Boy smiled as he left them alone so they could enjoy this happy ruinion together.


	5. Chapter 4

**(* means translation)**

"Hola Nightwing!" Mas and Menos said as they appeared in front of them. "Estamos muy felices por ti y la boda de la señorita Starfire! Incluso nos llevamos ustedes boda regalos!"

*Hi Nightwing! We are so happy for you and Miss Starfire's wedding! We even brought you wedding presents!*

They smiled as they held up wrapped presents to the groom.

"Aw thanks guys. Thats very kind of you." Nightwing said with a smile.

"Pero ten cuidado." They said darkly. "Usted mejor regalo señorita Starfire también. Porque si nos damos cuenta que no es así, vamos a llegar a encontrar! Y no va a ser una agradable visita!"

*But be warned. You best treat Miss Starfire well. Cause if we find out you are not, we will come find you! And it will not be a pleasant visit!*

Nightwing hesitated and cleared his throat. "I will keep that in mind. Um...please help yourselves to some cookies."

"GALLETAS! GALLETAS! GALLETAS!" They cheered as they ran to the snack table.

*COOKIES! COOKIES! COOKIES!*

"Whew" Nightwing breathed.

"Pal you better get used to that." Wally said. "Theres a lot of guys who's gonna be sore at you for a while."

Jinx then walked over and held Kid Flash's hand and smiled. "I've decided, that I'm going to catch the bouquet for you Wally."

Wally looked at her confused and chuckled. "Jinx baby, I'm a guy. Guys do get bouquets from their girlfriends. So don't worry about 'catching a bouquet for me' cause theres no meaning to it. Its not important." He smiled to her.

"YOU JERK!" Jinx walked away angrily.

Wally looked at Nightwing and Cyborg completely shocked. "What did I do?"

"Let's just say you need to go after her and tell her your sorry." Cyborg advised.

"But why? I didn't do anything."

"It doesn't matter." Cyborg and Nightwing said together.

Wally nodded slowly and walked to Jinx's direction just as Beast Boy walked up to them.

"Hey hey hey! Ready for the party to start bro?" He said with a smile.

"Wow Beast Boy." Nightwing said. "Your like overly happy all of a sudden. Your not taking anything are you?"

Beast Boy laughed. "Now come on let's not make this thing about me. Thats what the after party is for."

They all laughed like the brothers they were. It had been too long since they had enjoyed moments like this. When they could be themselves. As the time drew near for the ceremony to start, Cyborg instructed Beast Boy to get Nightwing ready at the alter while he got everyone seated.

Beast Boy agreed. As he helped Nightwing, he suddenly stopped as a scent flowed through the air. At first he thought it would be nothing and took another step but he stopped again.

'No' he though. 'This scent is too familiar.'

He looked through the crowd wondering where it was coming from. It was then that his eyes focused on a hooded figure standing by the doors. He didn't recognize this person. But that scent was so familiar. He couldn't remember where he had smelled it before. But before he could think, his focus was broken by Nightwing shaking his shoulder.

"Beast Boy, you okay?"

"Um..." He looked back towards the door but the figure was gone. "Y-yeah I'm okay." He walked up to his spot near Nightwing.

'Must have been my imagination.' He thought to himself.

As everyone was seated, Cyborg joined the others by the alter. Nightwing's nervousness was starting to show as the music started to play but soon faded away as the doors opened and Starfire stepped through them while holding Galfore's arm.

The moment she saw him smile, Starfire was filled with joy as the day had finally come. The day she would be forever bonded with her soul mate. If her K'norfka had not been escorting her she would have thought that only her and her beloved were in the room.

As she reached the alter, Galfore smiled at Nightwing respectfully and nodded. Nightwing returned the respect and held out his hand. Starfire felt she would cry as she smiled and took his hand gently and stood by his side.

Before the minister could speak, Nightwing smiled and whispered to his bride. "Your absolutely stunning."

She smiled and blushed as she whispered "Thank you. I have never been so happy."

The looked into each others eyes then turned to the minister. He smiled "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the bond of marriage between Di-gaaah!" The minister choked and grabbed his head and chest suddenly falling over to his knees.

Cyborg and Nightwing hurried to his side as everyone suddenly were gasping in concern.

"Somebody call an ambulance!" Nightwing shouted.

Cyborg checked his statistics. "Dick...its too late for an ambulance... He's dead."

Starfire gasped in horror and Nightwing quickly took to her side holding her. Beast Boy kneeled beside Cyborg.

"He seemed to have suffered a stroke and heart attack." Cyborg said.

"At his age?" Beast Boy asked. "Cy I may not be smart but I know that he wasn't old enough to suffer both. In fact I never heard of it."

The entire room was now filled in fear and worry, when suddenly a hooded figure walked down the isle up to the founding Titans.

Beast Boy looked up quickly when he smelled the scent again and turned to the figure. Suddenly the room became quiet and everyone looked at the figure. The figure just stood there.

"Who are you?" Beast Boy asked.

The figure spoke with a too familiar voice. "Has everyone really forgotten me already?"

She giggled and slowly lowered her hood as everyone gasped. "I am Raven."


	6. Chapter 5

Everyone was silent as Raven stood before the alter. No one knew what to think. She looked exactly like Raven, and she sounded like Raven. The same thought went through every Titan's head: Could this really be Raven?

"You all seem very quiet. Whats the matter? Your all acting like you've seen a ghost." Raven said.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" Beast Boy said angrily. "Cause it's **NOT** funny"

She looked to him and gave him a menacing smile. "Oh like you know what 'funny' is Beast Boy."

Cyborg could hear his buddy growl under his breath. Beast Boy may not be the smartest, but he could tell when something was wrong. Unbeknown to others, Beast Boy did actually have that animal instinct.

"Raven?" Starfire calmly spoke as she stepped towards her. "Is it really you?"

Her soft emerald eyes teared up as she looked at her long lost friend and she quickly wrapped her arms around her in her tight embrace. "You are alive? I thought we had lost you."

Raven just stood there with no return of affection. The others saw the expression of disgust as Starfire continued to hug her. No one knew what to do. Nightwing wanted to take Starfire back into his arms. Thats all he could think about was protecting her. Cyborg had been scanning Raven trying to see if this was her. Beast Boy could only feel fear and anger. The minister dying of a heart attack and stroke and this person claiming to be Raven couldn't be a coincidence. It just couldn't be. And if this was the real Raven then why now has she come back? Where had she been? And why is she completely different? There was definitely something wrong. Beast Boy did not like it. Not at all.

Raven finally placed her hands on Starfire's shoulders and pushed her back.

"Thank you for such a...kind gesture. But I wouldn't exactly find it worth anything."

Starfire's eyes filled with hurt. She had missed and cried for her friend for two years yet Raven showed no sign of joy for their reunion. Instead all she could see was cold hatred in Raven's eyes.

"So the two love birds finally tied the knot. Well...almost anyway." She chuckled.

Beast Boy felt his hair stand on end. This could not be the same Raven. She actually laughed. And at something so dark and horrible even for Raven. He of all people knew that she never laughed at just anything. And this was not a normal laugh. This laugh wasn't with happiness. It was something else. He knew now she did have something to do with the minister.

"Raven what had happened to you?" Starfire asked. "We all believed you had been destroyed. We have missed you so terribly much."

Raven shrugged and scoffed. "Oh please. The look on your face is making me my stomach churn. What makes you think that I care about your stupid grievance?"

Starfire took a step back to Nightwing. "Raven what are you saying? Are you truly not happy to see us? For us all to be reunited once more?"

Raven smiled and folded her arms. "Oh don't get me wrong. I am absolutely thrilled to see you all. The whole team and more," she motioned toward all the heroes in the room. "All in one small area together. Especially you Starfire."

Cyborg looked towards the exits and saw more hooded figures close the doors. He put his arm behind his back and quietly activated his sonic cannon.

"Let's cut to the chase." Raven spoke. "I am here for one reason."

The room suddenly started to get warmer as if it were an oven. Many of the guests started to worry. Nightwing grabbed Starfire's hand and pulled her towards him. Beast Boy clenched his fists as Cyborg kept his eyes on the doors and windows. Raven slowly lifted her arm and pointed to Starfire.

"Give me the Tamaranean, and I may spare your pathetic lives." she warned.

Nightwing glared at her and stood in front of his bride. "Not a chance."

Raven narrowed her eyes. "You sure you want to make that move?"

He nodded. "You'll have to go through me before I let you harm her."

Raven just stared at them. "I'll give you to the count of three to hand her over."

Nightwing didn't step down but instead continued holding his love close to him.

"One..."

Cyborg noticed more hooded figures started to appear around the room.

"Two..."

Beast Boy glared at her and started to growl to where everyone could hear including Raven. She slowly looked to him and smiled at him.

"Three."


	7. Chapter 6

It all happened so fast.

Starfire felt the air in the room heat up more and more. She wanted to open her eyes to see where her friends were. If they were okay. But she was scared. Scared of what she would see. Her lower back was aching where she fell. She felt as though all she knew was vanishing. She feared the end.

'No...' she thought to herself. 'I will not stay down. I must get up. My friends are in danger. I must not sit by while they risk their lives. Dick...I must find him. I must protect the ones I love.'

She slowly opened her eyes. Everything seemed to move so slow. Everyone was fighting hooded enemies. She looked for Nightwing and the others but could not see them. The flames and smoke from the room hurt her eyes. She stood up slowly. Many civilians were crying in fear. As much as she wanted to find her friends she had a responsibility. She looked to the corner of the room and saw her friend Argent injured but trying to protect younger heroes from one of the hooded people. Starfire quickly flew over to them and threw the man to the other side of the room. Where had these hooded figures come from? Could these be Raven's followers? She looked to Argent who was clutching her arm.

"Argent!" she kneeled beside her. "You are injured. We must get you to safety."

"Don't worry bout me deary!" she said. "We need to get these tikes out of here! they're not prepared for this kind of fight. I don't know what the goth girl's problem is but theres going to be a lot more people hurt if we don't get them to safety!"

Starfire nodded. She knew Argent was right. She looked to the scared young titans and looked towards the doors. Argent looked to her direction.

"The doors and windows to the outside are blocked by some kind of force field. We can't get through the exit! The fire has spread throughout the building!"

Starfire looked towards the alter where she and her beloved had stood.

"Then we shall MAKE an exit!" Her eyes glowed as she picked up one of the stone sculptures from the decorations and hit the wall as if she were swinging a bat. No damage was made except to the statue as it crumbled to dust.

"Hoy! Did you not hear me?!" Argent yelled. "Theres a bloody force field around the room! We can't get out!"

Starfire stared at the visible shield that surrounded them. She felt tears slide down her cheeks as she wished for it to end. Everything had gone wrong. Her beloved was nowhere to be found. Her friends were in danger in this building. Starfire looked down in defeat.

Suddenly without warning, a strong feeling filled her heart. This feeling, it was not normal to her. This feeling felt like fire itself was spreading throughout her body. This feeling was complete RAGE.

What usually was her weakness was actually giving her the boundless confidence she was lacking. She actually hated everything that was happening. She hated the smoke and flames that was filling the space around her. She hated the hooded people who harmed her friends and family. But most of all, she hated Raven.

Power surged through her and with all her might she screamed as she punched the wall and shield that kept them in and broke through both making a huge opening for everyone to escape.

Argent and the others stared at her in shock, and hurried through the exit.

* * *

"Mistress!" cried one of the hooded figures as Raven collapsed to the floor.

Nightwing watched and ran to her with his staff in hand.

'This is my chance!' he thought to himself.

As he swung his staff at Raven, the hooded figure struck him in her defense, throwing Nightwing against the wall of the dining area of the club.

"Run mistress! I shall protect you!" he yelled to her.

Raven stood slowly holding her arm and walked slowly towards the doorway.

Nightwing watched her with anger and ran towards her again but her follower stopped him. Nightwing fought back.

"I don't have time for this!" he shouted.

Suddenly the follower removed his cloak revealing to be just a teenage boy. At least 15. His skin and hair was pale white, but his eyes were red filled with hate and anger. Nightwing stared at the boy.

"I don't want to fight you." He said to him.

The boy just watched him holding a staff of his own ready to fight.

"You do not have a choice." The boy said. "You attacked my mistress. Now you must pay."

The boy lunged at Nightwing igniting their battle. But even though he should be focusing on defeating this adolescent, all he could think of was Starfire. Hoping she was okay.

Suddenly the boy performed a fast move knocking the wind out of Nightwing with his staff, causing Nightwing to fall to his knees. The boy was not like any young boy. There was something about him that actually caused the hero to feel fear. He felt as though he couldn't move. His breathing started to cease. The image ofhis friends in pain entered his mind. His worst fear was happening. He saw his team burning alive, he saw Bruce, his adoptive father in the hands of the large villain, Bane, and breaking his back. He then saw Starfire, the love of his life screaming for him. She reached for him but before he could touch her hand, Raven appeared behind her and stabbed Starfire through her chest, with her bare hand. Nightwing cried out in horror as he watched her life leave her body, and Raven smiling and laughing at what she had done.

Suddenly it all vanished. He could suddenly breathe again. He looked up and saw Cyborg lunge at the boy.

"Yo Nightwing!" he hollered. "I could use an hand with this pint sized Gandolf!"

Nightwing ran to him. "His staff! He has some kind of power that can control people's minds!"

When he reached his friend the boy stood in position to take on the two heroes. Cyborg looked to his friend.

"Think we can take this twerp?"

Nightwing chuckled. "Two against one. Good odds to me."

* * *

Raven walked slowly holding her arm. She felt it. Her shield breaking. She knew that Starfire possessed power but she never occurred to her that she would access it so soon. She soon found herself in the ballroom of the club.

'I should be able to gain my strength in here.' She sat on the floor waiting for her arm to heal.

Even at this rate, she realized that she indeed was not powerful enough to take on everyone. Not yet at least. But she did feel successful in striking fear into the hearts of everyone. They now knew she was back, and they knew she meant business.

She smiled.

"I know your there." She said softly as she looked up at the ceiling. A green panther stood on one of the beams quietly then jumped down to the floor.

"You've gotten much better at hiding in plain site."

The panther watched her then slowly shifted into the green Titan.

Beast Boy glared at her.

"You should see how much I've improved in my fighting when I take you down."


	8. Chapter 7

"Starfire!" Nightwing shouted as he wrapped his arms around his love, relieved to find her okay.

Starfire gladly hugged him back as her relieved tears filled her eyes. She then noticed Cyborg walk in pulling on a tied up follower.

"Cyborg you are alright?" she asked.

"I'm still in one piece. Thanks to your man here." He patted Nightwing's back.

She looked at the boy. "But who is this?"

"No idea. We kinda kicked his butt before he would tell us." Cyborg smirked as the kid groaned. "Speaking of getting their butt kicked, anyone see BB?"

They looked around suddenly worried. There was no sign of their fellow Titan.

"You don't have to look far." Beast Boy said as he walked through the entrance.

They all sighed with relief but were soon filled with worry again as he walked closer to him.

"Dang BB!" Cyborg cringed. "What the heck happened to you?!"

Cyborg had every right to freak out. He never expected the irony of his side joke. Beast Boy looked terrible. He had a busted lip, his tux was torn almost to shreds, he even had shards of glass sticking out of his arm. Starfire hurried to him.

"Oh friend you look as if a house had fallen with you inside!" She checked his head for concussions.

"Relax dudes, I'm fine. Just a couple of scrapes thats all." he said assuringly.

"A COUPLE OF SCRAPES?!" Cyborg exclaimed.

Beast Boy raised his eyebrow and nodded then grabbed a piece of what was left of the ice sculpture and placed it on his head. "Ow."

"What happened to you exactly?" Nightwing asked.

"Before or after I was thrown through three walls?" Beast Boy sighed. "I bumped into that Raven look-a-like and she basically gave me a beat down."

They stared at him in shock. Cyborg could not help but laugh.

"Man you got your butt kicked by a girl AGAIN?!"

"Yeah yeah chrome dome laugh it off. Your hilarious."

Nightwing took a more serious approach. "Beast Boy did she say anything to you? Was there anything you could tell us about her to try and figure this all out?"

Beast Boy shook his head slowly then looked to the young albino.

Nightwing looked at him. "So, I take it she just got away like that?"

He didn't know if it was from the pain or what but he couldn't help feel something about Beast Boy when his eyes narrowed at him.

"Yes Nightwing...She got away."

* * *

Nightwing walked out of the interrogation room and into the security room where Cyborg was waiting.

"I got nothing out of him." He said. "He refuses to talk to anyone."

Cyborg looked at the monitor noticing that the young boy had not moved.

"Man this kid kind of creeps me out. He just stands there." He then pulled up a file on the screen. "However, from the DNA I got from him, I was able to get a match in the crime data base. Not much, but I'm sure its enough."

Nightwing took a look at the screen.

"Sebastian Blood. Age 17."

"Brother Blood's biological son." Cyborg clenched his fist. "Apparently instead of obsessing with mind control and technology like his dad, he's more obsessed with religious cults."

Nightwing skimmed through the file. "Have you received the security footage from the club yet?"

"No, not yet." Cyborg replied. "Why you anxious about that anyway?"

Nightwing stared at the monitor filming the medical room. "Because I have a feeling that something else went on there other than what we were told."

* * *

Beast Boy cringed as Starfire removed a piece of glass from his shoulder.

"Oh, I am sorry Beast Boy. I wish to not cause more harm." She said softly.

"Nah don't worry about it." He smirked. "It's all part of the job isn't it? Would like to see less of this room though."

She smiled. She had always admired Beast Boy's ability to look at the bright side of things.

"I do wish I was there to assist you. It's almost unbelievable that Raven could inflict so much damage."

Beast Boy froze for a minute. "Then that right there should prove that its not the real Raven."

She looked to him. "You are greatly convinced it is not her?"

"It can't be. It's impossible."

Starfire felt an unsure aura coming from Beast Boy. She then continued to carefully examine him and found a small redness on his back.

"Beast Boy...do you have any allergies?" she asked.

"Not that I know of. Why?"

"There appears to be some sort of rash on the blade of your shoulder." She gently placed her hand beside it and in a second Beast Boy turned to her and grabbed her wrist. She looked at him, his face expressionless as his grip tightened more.

"Beast Boy, please let go." She said. His grip kept getting tighter.

"Beast Boy you are hurting me. Let go." She insisted.

Suddenly Beast Boy blinked and slowly released her wrist.

"Star you okay?" he asked confused by her expression.

Starfire held her wrist and looked at him with worry.

"Beast Boy," she said. "Have you been feeling anything strange lately?"

He raised his eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

She sat down across from him. "Well...earlier during the fight. I felt...strange for a moment. I had a very strange and different feeling that I wish never to feel again."

Beast Boy watched her as she tried to explain.

"I felt like I wanted...to harm whatever was in my path. This enormous amount of anger." she looked down ashamed.

"Like you want to kill something..." he said almost a whisper.

Starfire looked up at him as he looked at her. "But I do not want to do such things. Please believe me. I do not know why the feeling came. I have felt anger before but not like this. It frightens me."

Beast Boy gently grabbed her shoulders. "Starfire. Listen closely. You don't have to do anything you don't want to. This feeling you have. If its not what you want then you fight it. You know in your heart what you truly want. You need to not give in to the temptation."

Starfire listened to him very closely letting his words sink in. She looked into his eyes and saw seriousness and a slight bit of fear. She wondered if by these signs if Beast Boy knew from experience what he was saying.

"Beast Boy..." she said softly. "Is...is there something you wish to tell me?"

He looked at her for a minute, then slowly released her.

"No." He said. "Nothing at all."


	9. Chapter 8

**HEY DUDES AND DUDETTES! I can't tell you how sorry I am for the late update. Writer's block sucks so much. I've felt bad about not updating so I had been sitting at my computer all day trying to figure out a chapter to get this story going again. So here is a small chapter for you as a result, and I hope to get more chapters out soon.**

**You guys are really awesome. I love reading your comments. 3 much love**

* * *

"You want to tell me whats been bothering you?" Raven asked as she and Beast Boy traveled uptown.

Beast Boy paused as he landed on the roof of a building and morphed back to his human form.

"Uh, kind of a bad time to talk isn't it?" He said. "I mean city in danger and all." He jumped to another rooftop.

Raven flew beside him.

"I only ask because I've sensed something." She watched him. "You've been acting strange for the past few days. Stranger than usual anyway."

He raised his eyebrow at her. "Whoa...are you actually trying to have a conversation with me? And me without a camera."

She then gave him that look. The one he knew all too well. It was her famous 'Your an idiot' look.

He stopped and smiled a soft smile at her.

"I'm okay Rae." He said. She then stood in front of him.

"Your lying." She whispered. "I can tell. Not because I'm an empath, but by that smile." His smile slowly vanished. "I tried to not worry about it but I can't ignore it anymore. You only smile like that when your upset. You've always done that."

Beast Boy said nothing. All he could do was look at her.

'She see's past it?' He thought.

"Beast Boy, something is bothering you big time. I know its none of my business but believe it or not I do worry." She confessed.

He swallowed nervously and started to walk past her.

"Dr. Light is robbing a bank as we speak. We better get over there and-"

Raven grabbed him by his shoulder. He looked to her with an annoyed look.

She stared back at him with stern eyes and stood her ground.

"Dr. Light can wait."

* * *

Beast Boy opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling. His breathing was slow but heavy. He turned his head and looked at the clock.

3:45 am

He then sat up, rubbed his eyes and sighed. He hated that dream. No, it wasn't a dream. It was a memory. A memory that irritated him. Mostly for the fact that it never goes farther than those last words.

"Dr. Light can wait." he whispered to himself. What was it that she wanted? The thought irritated him.

For an unknown reason he couldn't remember a lot from the day Raven died. It was only six months ago he started having this dream. He hadn't told the others about it. He didn't want them to know. Like many other things.

He stood up and walked to his mirror. Ignoring the small scars on his arms and shoulders, he turned so he could see his back. The red mark was still there. He had actually had it for a while. He had thought it was a bug bite, but to his knowledge they don't normally last over six months. He remembered Starfire's reaction towards him earlier. He hated it when he blacked out. What had he done that scared her? He hoped that whatever he did he didn't hurt her. Maybe he was just afraid she'd learn something he didn't want her to know.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. There was no way he could go back to sleep. Not after that. He put on his shirt and walked down the hall quietly so not to wake the others. Without even paying attention, he found himself at Raven's bedroom door again. He stared at it for a few moments that felt like hours. He gently placed his ear against the door, hoping to hear something that would sound like Raven. Nothing. He stood straight, sighed and whispered to himself.

"Come on dude...stop torturing yourself like this." He rubbed the back of his head and slowly walked away leaving the hallway. But not before stopping to look at her door again, wishing for her to open it.


	10. Chapter 9

Cyborg had been fighting his need for sleep for hours now. He had volunteered to watch Sebastian for the night in the interrogation room while Nightwing went over security footage and Starfire and Beast Boy recovered from the events from the wedding.

During the time he had been watching the kid he learned only one thing about him: the kid creeped him out.

All Sebastian would do is just look at him with those creepy red eyes. And the fact that this was the son of Brother Blood, gave Cyborg shivers through his circuits.

He was just starting to kick himself for volunteering for the job when Beast Boy walked in carrying two cups of wakening beverages. Cyborg sniffed the air and his mouth began to water.

"Figured you could use a pick me up dude." the green titan said.

Cyborg felt like he could cry when he saw the wonderful beverage that was known as coffee.

"Aw man B, a gift from the heavens!" he said happily.

He started to take a sip but paused and looked up at his buddy.

"This has real cream in it right?" he asked suspiciously.

"Yes Cy, I used your cream that you bought. I know you hate my soy-milk." Beast Boy responded.

Cyborg sipped the coffee and smiled at the changeling.

"Sorry man, knowing you I thought you'd pull some kind of prank on me."

"Nah, it's too early for pranks. My brains' not awake yet." Beast Boy sipped his cup. "So anything new from the kid?"

Cyborg shook his head. "Nothing. He just sits there. Doses off from time to time, but he's basically a statue."

Suddenly Cyborg sniffed a different yet familiar aroma and turned to Beast Boy.

"Are you drinking...TEA?" He asked.

Beast Boy raised his eyebrow at him. "Um...yeah...I am."

"Chamomile Tea?"

"As a matter of fact it is."

"But you HATE Chamomile tea...You HATE TEA in general! "

"Dude what does my taste in beverage have to do with the kid?" Beast Boy asked in an annoyed tone.

Cyborg watched him for a second then shook his head.

"Nothin man." He turned back to the two-way mirror and watched Sebastian. "So what kind of deal do you think Raven made with him to get him to work for her?"

Beast Boy stayed quiet and still as he looked at the kid. He slowly sipped his tea and spoke sternly. "Cy..."

He looked up at the green titan. "Yeah B?"

"I'll take over for you. You should go recharged." He said softly.

"But BB, you don't have to-"

"Nightwing is going to need you full of energy when he's ready for screening." Beast Boy then slowly smiled at his friend. "It's okay dude. I got your back."

Cyborg softly returned the smile.

"Thanks little buddy. I owe ya." He patted Beast Boy's back and yawned as he left for his room.

Beast Boy sat down in one of the chairs and stirred his tea slowly. Cyborg was indeed right. He hated tea. It was so gross and boring to him. He only drank it because it reminded him of her and that calmed his nerves.

Out of advice from the others, she and him had tried sharing hobbies with each other so the bickering between them would die down, even though it wouldn't do any good. But one of the stuff they tried was to get Beast Boy to try herbal tea. Epic Fail.

Beast Boy smiled as he remembered Raven yelling at him while she was cleaning the tea off of her cloak where he accidentally spat up from taking a drink. He had tried his best to help her, but of course she wouldn't accept it. As he sat there in deep thought he started thinking about how she would always hide her feelings towards everyone, when deep down she always cared. He remembered how she would go up on the roof of the tower to meditate at night. How her hair looked when the wind would pick up and flow through her hair. How her eyes glistened in the moonlight. How he would hold her close and caressed her cheek gently-

Beast Boy held his head suddenly bursting with pain

'What the heck is wrong with me?' he thought to himself. 'That never happened. Why would I think of something like that? I mean it's Raven! Of all the girls in the world why did I think that of her?'

"Enchanting isn't she?" Sebastian asked calmly.

Beast Boy looked up at the young teen and jumped back realizing that the villain was somehow watching him through the glass.

The titan smirked and looked away. "Weirdo..."

Sebastian just kept staring at him.

"I know you are there green one, and I know you can hear me."

Beast Boy pressed the speaker button.

"What do you want kid? Ready to start spilling what you know?"

Sebastian stayed still.

"I don't like talking to inanimate objects." he answered. "If you wish to get anything from me, I require we speak face to face. That is unless of course your too scared to face me."

Beast Boy clenched his jaw and narrowed his eyes at the boy. The responsible thing to do would be to call Nightwing and have him here while the kid talked, but then I thought came to him. What if this would be the only time the kid would want to talk? After a few more seconds of debating with himself, Beast Boy pressed the record button and walked into the same room as Sebastian, activating the security system.

The room felt strange to the hero. He could sense an unwelcoming aura around him. But he chose to ignore it. He needed to get the information from Sebastian. He sat down in the chair opposite the boy and crossed his arms. Sebastian raised his eyebrow.

"Your Beast Boy?" Sebastian asked. "I thought you'd be taller."

"Yeah...I uh...get that a lot." Beast Boy sighed. He hated it when people pointed out his actual height.

"Well?" Beast Boy said expressionless. "You wanted me, here I am."

Sebastian sat up straight.

"What would you like to know?"

"How bout, what are you and your boss up to?"

"My mistress plans to create a new world. A Utopia."

Beast Boy smirked at this. "A Utopia? Gee sounds like it suck if one goes around killing people."

"One does not question her. She is an angel sent by our Lord. To rid the world of it's scum and make it pure."

"Riiiiight, if that chicks and angel then I'm a monkey's uncle." the green boy said.

"I can't expect an mere mortal to understand. But from what I see, you may learn to understand."

"Don't count on it dude."

"But you could, she believes you will. Why else would you wish her to be by your side?"

"I don't." Beast Boy answered. "I wish for a friend of mine to come back. Not your crazy lady friend."

"Oh but you do not see clearly for your friend and my mistress are in fact the same being."

"No, your obviously an empath. Your saying things that conflict and act with my feelings."

Sebastian looked at him closely.

"Hmmm...seems she was correct. You are smarter than you look. But you are wrong about her. The one you seek, you have encountered already."

Beast Boy clenched his fist but remained in his seat.

"If she is the same person," he said. "then how is she back. The Raven I know was destroyed? Years ago."

"Are you familiar with the incantations of soul resurrecting?"

"Heard of it. And I know for a fact that no one with magical abilities can perform them."

"Yes yes, I do believe that you tried such a task when-"

"Get to the point kid." Beast Boy interrupted.

"Well, after one of my prayer rituals, a young man came asking me for help. With him he possessed the soul of my mistress. He explained to me the prophecy of her and that she would be our savior and create the perfect world. I of course turned to my scrolls and advisors who confirmed that what the man said was true. And that my destiny would be to restore the mistress her rightful body. I took my role very seriously. After many many many months of working, I was able to complete the spell. Unfortunately, like you said, I was not able to perform the spell for in the reality I did not possess such power. Feeling that I had failed my lord and the angel, I begged for forgiveness and offered my immortal soul and body to them as sacrifice. But before I could sacrifice myself, my angel came to me in her spirit form and held me. I could feel her warmth. Her love. Her words were so kind and caring, saying all will be well. It was then she bestowed a kiss upon me transferring some of her power to me so I could perform the spell, and before I knew it, there she stood before me. Her intense beauty overcoming me. I then vowed to serve her and her alone until my dying breath."

Beast Boy stared at the boy with only one thought on his mind.

'This kid is crazier than Marilyn Manson hyped up on sprinkled doughnuts.'

"Okay kid I literally don't get anything you just said. If your going to keep speaking like the Riddler then I think we're done here and you wasted four minutes of my life that sadly I will never get back." Beast Boy stood up and walked to the door.

"She said you would say that. I knew you wouldn't believe the truth when it's right in front of your face." Sebastian said. "Thats fine with me though if you don't believe me. That just means that without you, Raven will now be mine."

Beast Boy froze before opening the door with his back to him.

"I mean I gotta tell you, when I first gazed at her, I knew she would be mine. Especially by the way she would hold me in her arms. The way she would rub my arms. Make me feel safe. It's only a matter of time now before she completely gives into me as her lover and we could rule our world together." He kept on in his fantasy. "And I have to admit, she has the most sexiest legs I have ever seen."

In only seconds, the door was completely barred from the inside as Sebastian gasped for air as Beast Boy's hands squeezed his throat, his claws pinching his skin, and his once emerald eyes now filled with burning red flames of hate.


	11. Chapter 10

Cyborg was awaken by a loud crash from the end of the hall and ran towards the interrogation room.

"Cyborg I thought you were watching Sebastian." Nightwing said joining him.

"I was but Beast Boy came in and took over giving me time to-"

"BEAST BOY'S WITH SEBASTIAN?!" Nightwing shouted.

By the sound of his tone, Cyborg knew something was terribly wrong. As they got to the room Nightwing tried breaking down the door but it would not budge.

"The security's been triggered. Nothing can get in or out." Cyborg said.

"WELL THEN HACK THE SYSTEM!" Nightwing yelled as he ran into the the other room and froze at the sight he saw. Cyborg joined with him to get to the controls and his eyes widened.

"Beast Boy?"

Sebastian was cowering in the corner of the room as a what appeared to be a green mutated reptile growled at him. Cyborg pressed the speaker button.

"Beast Boy!" He called out. "B what are you doing? Unlock the door!"

At that second the creature turned to stare at the two titans his eyes completely red. Showing no signs of humanity. He turned back to Sebastian crawling away but soon grabbed him by his ankle with his tail. His fangs grew as he roared at the adolescent.

Seconds later the two way glass was shattered by Cyborg's sonic cannon and the creature found himself in a headlock.

"Beast Boy! Come on man snap out of it!" Cyborg shouted.

The creature's tail wrapped around Cyborg's neck and tossed him through the wall. Just as he walked towards Sebastian, Nightwing jumped in front of the boy with his staff ready.

"Beast Boy! Come to your senses! He's gotten inside your head!"

The creature snarled at him and grabbed him by the arm and threw him back through the once two way mirror.

"Ah!" Nightwing shouted in pain.

The shapeshifter turned back to the teen, grabbed him by the neck with his claws and growled ferociously.

"YOU. WILL. NEVER. HAVE. HER!"

Just as he was about to strike, he felt a sharp sting in his back and felt himself start to slowly get drowsy. His vision slowly fading.

"Sorry B..." Cyborg said apologetically as he stepped back from injecting the tranquilizer.

Beast Boy then began to shift back to himself as everything went dark.

* * *

"Dr. Light can wait."

Beast Boy looked at Raven annoyed.

"Rae can't you just let it go?" He asked. "Did it ever occur to you that maybe I don't want to talk about it?"

"Of course." she answered. "Which is why I haven't said anything all these years about it. Until now that is."

The changeling rubbed that back of his neck and sighed.

"What exactly makes you think that I'll talk to you about my personal business?" he asked.

"I don't know." she said. "I only hope that you would."

"Okay, let's just say I have a family situation that only gets worse every year and theres nothing I or anyone else can do about it. That enough info for you?"

Raven looked at him with still eyes.

"Your talking about Mento, aren't you?" she said softly.

Beast Boy's eyes widened.

* * *

Hi Guys! So yeah its been a while. But in case you haven't realized the story is continuing! YAY! Sorry for the wait and sorry for the short chapter. I hope you can trust me when I say, its getting better. Man, it feels good to be back.


	12. Chapter 11

Beast Boy awoke to find himself in the lab hooked up with a machine. He felt his heart beat quicken, trying to figure out how he got here.

Starfire gently dabbed a wash cloth on his forehead.

"Shhh" she said softly. "Be calm friend."

But the second he saw her he wrapped his arms around her.

"Star! Oh dude I'm so glad your here."

Starfire couldn't help but smile softly as he hugged her. When Nightwing had told her what had happen she had been both frightened and angry. Frightened for she worried that her friend might've been lost for good. Angry because her friend had harmed her beloved. But now she could not be angry at her friend. Only relieved.

She stared at her friend as he held his head.

"Dude what happened?" he asked.

"It had appeared that the cult boy had gotten to you." she replied. "He seemed to have angered you very much."

"Yeah I remember that part...Kid needs to learn to watch his mouth."

Starfire looked at him. "Even so you really should not have attacked him."

Beast Boy quickly looked up at her confused.

"Star what are you talking about?"

"The boy Sebastian. He must have said something to anger you and shoved you to your limit." She said softly.

Beast Boy looked at her more confused.

"Okay Star, I know I've been a little uneasy recently, but you don't think I'm stupid enough to try and harm our only suspect?"

"You are not the stupid Beast Boy." Starfire said kindly. "But you do have the temper. More recently than before."

"Star your not getting it. I don't remember attacking the kid."

"But Nightwing and Cyborg said you had. In fact they said they had tried to hold you back."

"That can't be possible. I mean yeah the twerp ticked me off but I don't remember fighting him. I thought I just dozed off watching him." Beast Boy said.

Before Starfire could speak, Cyborg walked in the room.

"Blacked out most likely. But asleep, nope you were wide awake." Cyborg said.

Beast Boy saw the scratch marks on his friend's arm.

"Dude did I do that?" he asked sadly.

"Well," replied Cyborg. "Yeah but no worries. You didn't do much damage."

"Dude I'm so sorry. I had no idea..." Beast Boy said as he tried to get up.

"Whoa whoa whoa Green Butt. Did you not notice your hooked up to a bunch of IVs and wires? Just chill." Cyborg said laying the changeling back down.

Cyborg started reading the numbers and statistics on the computer.

"Hmm your vitals seemed to have returned to normal." the half robot said.

Beast Boy noticed that his friend seemed strangely calm.

"Uh Cy?"

"Yeah?"

"I uh, can't help but notice your very calm about this."

Cyborg turned to his friend.

"Oh well, I just assume the kid got in your head and ticked you off. Wouldn't be the first time you lost your temper. Why do you think I'm missing something?"

"No. Not at all." replied the green titan.

Cyborg looked at his buddy then injected a sedative into Beast Boy's IV.

"You still need a little rest to calm down your nerves at least, okay?" Cyborg asked.

Beast Boy nodded. "It would be nice to actually get some sleep."

As Beast Boy dozed off, Starfire walked with Cyborg down the hall.

"Will he be okay?" she asked.

"I don't see why he wouldn't be." Cyborg replied. "Although..."

"Although what?"

Cyborg turned to her. "Have you noticed anything off about him? More than usual I mean. Anything at all."

Starfire thought back to the day of her wedding. The redness she had found on his back, his reaction when she tried to touch it.

_'Don't tell him.' _a small voice said softly.

Starfire stood still. But she noticed as if time had stopped.

_'Do not tell him?' _she asked herself.

_'Now is not the time. He won't understand.' _the voice said.

"Star? Hello? Starfire?" Cyborg said waving his hand in front of her face.

Starfire blinked as she came to. "Oh I am sorry friend. What was it you had asked?"

"I asked if there was anything stranger than usual about Beast Boy." Cyborg said.

"No. I...I have not noticed anything." Starfire said.

Cyborg nodded slowly and started down the hall.

Starfire stood very still, holding her breath.

'_Did...did I just lie to my friend?' _she asked herself.


	13. I Greatly Apologize

I have to apologize greatly for lack of updates. Life likes to get in the way. But I promise you the wait is worth it. No Fall and Rise of a Titan has been put on hold still. Writer's Block sucks.

But...I have been working on another project. Yes project. I have been working on a series of stories for Teen Titans. I don't want to reveal anything spoiler reasons, but trust me. I think you will enjoy it.

When the stories are done, you will understand why i call this a project.

Fall and Rise of a Titan is on hold sadly.

A Father's Instincts is also sadly on hold.

But both stories will be continued in the future. That is a promise.


End file.
